You're my favourite pup 2
ATTENTION Il y a beaucoup de contenu mature et dégoûtant qui pourrait apparaître dans ces pâtes. Y compris par exemple les mots maudits, le sexe, le sang. Mais .... c'est le but. Rappelez-vous que vous avez été prévenu, alors ne me blâmez pas si je vous ruine, vous êtes une série ou des personnages préférés;). Remarque Je ne parle pas anglais, donc si vous trouvez des erreurs, des mots dangereux, n'hésitez pas à les changer (mais s'il vous plaît - seulement ceci;)). Si vous souhaitez enregistrer de l'audio ou de la vidéo contenant cette histoire, n'hésitez pas, mais communiquez-le-moi;). Aussi ... c'est ma première tentative d'écrire quelque chose de terrifiant. Peut-être à la chair de poule. Ceci est basé sur l'histoire originale de WiredFox. Récit «Excellent travail, chiots!» Dit Ryder. "Yay!" Crient tous les chiots. «Il est temps de retourner au belvédère» ajouta rapidement Ryder. Le travail d'aujourd'hui était vraiment épuisant. Jake et Everest ont eu du mal à grimper. Patrouille entière , cela signifie que Ryder, Chase, Marshall, Skye, Rocky, Rubble et Zuma ont dû les sauver. La route était très longue, car la route d'Adventure Bay à la montagne dure au moins deux heures. Cela, ainsi que le temps consacré à l' action, signifiait qu'il commençait déjà à faire nuit. Le retour à la maison prend encore deux heures, alors les chiots étaient très fatigués. Il faisait complètement noir quand ils entrèrent dans leur tour. "Yah ..." Chase bâilla "Je vais bientôt m'endormir! Je suis tellement… tellement… fatigué ». "À moi." Ajouta Zuma et les autres chiots étaient d'accord. «Attends moi! Attends-moi! »Crie Marshall puis se précipite tout droit vers Chase. «Marshall?! Attention! Dit Chase, mais il y en avait trop tard. Son ami et lui étaient entourés d'une couverture posée à côté d'eux. "Tu n'as pas besoin d'une couverture, Chase?" Demanda Marshall et tous les chiots se mirent à rire. "Les chiots, je vais me coucher." Dit Ryder. «Je serai à l'étage si quelqu'un a besoin de moi. Bonne nuit «Bonne nuit Ryder!» Dit lentement les chiots. Ryder, comme il l'a dit, se dirigea vers l'ascenseur vitreux et monta dans sa chambre. Il a commencé son rituel de nuit. D'abord, il s'est lavé les dents. Ensuite, il se déshabille et prend une douche rapide. Finalement, il enfila son pyjama. Ensuite, il devrait aller se coucher, mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, il réfléchissait. Ryder se tient sur le balcon et regarde devant lui. Les chiots étaient déjà chez eux, dormaient et rêvaient de s'amuser. «J'ai six chiots…» pense Ryder. "Mais ... lequel est mon préféré?" Le garçon marchait sur le balcon pendant environ dix minutes. "Compris !" Cria Ryder dans ses pensées. "Je sais comment trouver mon prochain". Ryder retourne à l'intérieur. Saisissez son Pup-Pad et appuyez sur le bouton rouge. «Marshall?» Demanda Ryder doucement. "Ryder?" Marshall était aussi fatigué que surpris. "Je m'excuse pour cet appel tardif" poursuit Ryder. “Mais… j'ai un problème et je pense que vous seul pouvez le résoudre”. "D'accord, mais seulement si tu ne veux pas que je vole!" Marshall éclata de rire. “No, it’s something different” Ryder answered. “Ok then. I’ll just take my water canon and I’m ready!” Marshall was excited. Dalmation Pup needs about two or three minutes to prepared himself and go upstairs. “Ok, Ryder” Marshall enters. “What is your pro…” suddenly stopped talking. “WOW! Ryder”! Marshall was shocked. “What’s going on? Why are you…” “Naked?” Ryder interrupted. He wasn't exactly naked because of blue towel that was around his waist. “Yeah…” he scrubs his head. “That’s my problem Marshall. I couldn't sleep, so… I tried to do some stuff here. But I had destroyed my pajama” Ryder points finger on some mess “and my other clothes are dirty”. “Yeah…” Marshall was a bit embarrassed. “So… I think… Maybe… you've can spry and clean my clothes so I can wear more than…” Ryder points at his towel “this”? “Ym… Well… Ok!” Marshall did what he said. After about five minutes he was back with green, big bag filled with cloths. “What we got here…” Marshall said and dive in bag looking for some clothes that could Ryder use. “That's too big, and this is so tiny!” Pup continues. “That's my chance!” Ryder thought and quietly go behind Marshall. Next he knelt down so silent, that Pup doesn't hear him. Than he goes closer to Marshall's butt and grabbed his tail. Then quickly touch his anus with own tongue. “What the hell!” shouts Marshall and became tensed. Ryder didn't stop, instead that he released Marshall 's tail and moved his hand onto his little, furry dick and began to rub it. “Do you like it?” Ryder asked and stop rubbing Marshall's penis. “What are you doing Ryder?!” Marshall cried. “Shhh…” whispered Ryder. “You will like it, I promise”. Marshall was scared, but he trust his master. “Ok” he said being afraid about what next Ryder will do. “Where did we finish...” Ryder said. “Ahh… I remember”. Ryder had touch Marshall again and slowly move his hand up and down. When Marshall 's dick was getting bigger, he only silent groaned out. During this Ryder dropped his towel and go closer to Marshall's tight butt. Ryder knew he was ready. Without alert he grabbed his penis and put it in Marshall's tiny hole. “Oh fuck!” Marshall cursed. “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” shouts, but Ryder doesn't stop. Instead he grabbed Pup's body stronger and wank his dick quicker. Marshall don't know what to do. He liked how Ryder’s hand gently touch his private area, but being penetrated was so painful… Ryder only groaned. He loved Marshall so much more than Rocky “I will soon finish“ he said. “Ryder…” Marshall started breathing quicker. “You’ll end me to”? “Yes” Ryder said quietly and filled Marshall with his love. “Oh… Marshall… You’re the greatest”. Marshall after hearing Ryder's words felt excitement. “Faster, please”. “I’ll do my best” said Ryder and began jerking Marshall 's erected penis as quick as he could. Marshall doesn't needed much time to throw all of the load outside his furry balls. “You’re the best, Ryder” Marshall said. “You too, Marshall” Ryder kissed Pup on wet nose. “That will be our little secret” boy whispered to his friend’s ear. “Okay” Marshall was a bit embarrassed. “But… maybe other Pups could join us”? "Peut-être ..." Ryder sourit un peu. "Mais s'il vous plaît, pour l'instant, laissez-le rester entre nous". «D'accord, si tu le dis…» dit Marshall tristement. "Hé, Marshall" Ryder nu, assis près du chiot "Ne perds pas espoir. Pour le moment, je veux le faire uniquement avec vous, car je pense que… nous sommes liés ensemble ». "D'accord!" Marshall n'était plus triste. "Vous êtes mon chiot préféré, vous savez?" Demanda Ryder. "Maintenant je sais" Marshall sourit et agita la queue. Il posa sa tête sur les genoux de Ryder et soupira profondément. Le chef de la patrouille de la patte lui caressa la tête et le serra dans ses bras. Marshall s'est endormi, alors que Ryder. Category:Sex Category:Little gore Category:Ryder Category:Marshall Category:Short stories Category:Gore